The invention is a visual signaling device for alerting a bartender or serving person that a patron wishes attention, specifically for beverage service.
A bartender typically services a number of patrons, and if there are many patrons, it may be difficult for a patron to get the bartender""s attention when the patron wants another drink, for example a bottle of beer. An empty bottle stands up straight, just like a full bottle; and beer bottles are usually brown or green, so it is not readily apparent from a distance or at a glance that a bottle is full, half full, or empty (especially in a restaurant or bar with subdued lighting). In short, an empty bottle may not readily catch the eye of a busy bartender.
It may be difficult for the server to discreetly notice a patrons""s need. It is necessary for the server and patron to make contact, but preferably without frequent calls from one to the other.
To simplify communication from patrons to server, it will be useful to have a simple signalling device to make discreet contact from a distance.
In summary, this invention is a visual signalling device by which to signal for service. It includes an elongated cradle with upper and lower ends, the upper end standing on legs to thereby incline the cradle at a tilt angle. The cradle includs a bottom, sidewalls, and a lower endwall. The legs are tapered from top to bottom. The bottom of the cradle is apertured at the tops of the legs to permit stacking of these devices atop on another. The tilt angle is in the range of 25xc2x0 to 65xc2x0 from vertical, preferably about 50xc2x0. The sidewalls include one or more notch receptacles for money. The device is thus adapted to hold a container such, as an empty beer bottle, at a tilt angle as a visual signal for service.